Stone (Common)
:See the 'Stone (Resource)' page for uncommon stone found in deposits (veins). Names used for this variety stone might include: *'Common Stone' because it is found everywhere in the world and covers entire mountain sides, as opposed to uncommon stone that must be mined in deposits, like Obsidian. It gets this name in part because it is grouped with Common Materials in materials palette of Build Mode. *'"Free" Stone' and Terrain Stone because the terrain textures that use this type of stone are the unlimited, free-to-use building materials. Overview Common Stone is a type of building material. In some cases, these textures require players to gather extra dirt. It is one of the easiest common materials to gather, because like common stone it can be found nearly anywhere you swing a pick or extractor. *Most Common Stone textures are included in the free-to-use building materials. *Gathered Common Stone can be used to place Masonry and similarly "finished" textures. About Common Stone Textures In Landmark, these textures mimic those most often associated with real-world ways soil looks as it is found naturally and as it appears when certain kinds of soil are used to make real-world plaster and stucco *The natural textures are rough and unfinished as you might find the in every single biome. *The finished textures in Landmark tend to include those textures which look like real-world plaster and stucco, complete with variable areas of "weathered" wear. As a Building Material Common Stone can be used as a building material. New textures are added all of the time, so check your the building materials section of the mega-palette in Build Mode in-game to see all textures. In Landmark, the Common Stone category typically has a one of the broadest varieties of textures. Terrain Common Stone ranges from plain, smooth grey stone, rough stone with moderately colored fine veins, and even to intricate pebbles. The [ In Landmark, these textures mimic those most often associated with real-world masonry textures primarily offer matte-finish textures in a variety bricks, carved stone, and pavers. Terrain Textures The Common Stone textures in these examples are free-to-use building materials that look like natural sand. :The example above represents a small number of textures. Each biome has a wide variety of natural, terrain stone, so check the materials tray (in Build Mode) to see all textures. Finished Textures In Landmark, these textures mimic those most often associated with real-world stone processed for use in public buildings and private residences. *In the real world, many of these might be called "worked" stone, as they would require either careful selection (e.g. slabs of slate) or an artisan's hand to lay brick walls or paths, fitted pavers for walkways, or textures with intricate, carved designs. *The majority of textures that require passively gathered common stone are found grouped with Masonry. The following require players to gather Common Stone. Common Stone is gathered passively in anywhere you mine other resources. :Shown below, examples of masonry finishes that use common stone. :To check how much stone you have for using the stone textures, you can either: #press i''' top open your inventory and look for the common stone icon '''or #press Tab to open Build Mode, click on the Building Tools tab, then click on the drop-down for Common resources; within you will find a varied list to choose from, but Masonry is only worked stone. A number above 1 means you can place at least one Voxel (aka block) of textured stone. Other Info *The easiest way to gather extra Common Stone is to: #Equip an extractor in the Old Growth Forest Biome, Deciduous Biome, or Volcanic Biome #Press Num Lock (the default auto-run) and aim the extractor at the surface of the land, but especially on mountainsides. As you run you will pick up a mix of dirt and stone, perhaps some sand when you get close to water. Tier 1 Category:Stone building materials